


Descent into the Debauchery of Darkness

by akuma_river



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter curse strikes again and our poor <s>uke</s> hero finds himself, de-aged & lust potion doused, at the mercy of the Malfoys. Unfortunately, for Harry these die-hard Slytherins don't know the meaning of the word. [Post-War, DH EWE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into the Debauchery of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge for the Ides of March in 2008. 
> 
> This is a train wreck. I had too many ideas of what I wanted to do and read too much Japanese graphic novels of the yaoi form. 
> 
> It was supposed to be a serious enjoyable porn fic...it got bogged down to crack porn. 
> 
> I'm still unsure how I feel about it.

**Title:** Descent into the Debauchery of Darkness  
 **Author:** **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter: Lucius/Harry/Draco  
 **Prompt:** Elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Seasons, Autumn, Winter, Spring, Summer, Emotions, Cranky, Nervous, Loved, Innocent, Firsts, First Date, First Kiss, First Fight, First Time, Places, Arabia, Rome, Greece, Egypt…all of them?  
 **Rating:** x-rated *smirks*  
 **Word Count:** ~18,000  
 **Summary:** The Potter curse strikes again and our poor ~~uke~~ hero finds himself, de-aged  & lust potion doused, at the mercy of the Malfoys. Unfortunately, for Harry these die-hard Slytherins don't know the meaning of the word. [Post-War, DH EWE]  
 **Highlight for Warnings:** Not going to be legal in some countries; Shota [Chan]* Kinks, Toys  anal beads, bondage, cross-dressing, incest, non-con(ish), sounding [erotic urethra stimulation], uke abuse, watersports (sort of) [magic water tentacles]  *  
 **Prompt:** Elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Seasons, Autumn, Winter, Spring, Summer, Emotions, Cranky, Nervous, Loved, Innocent, Firsts, First Date, First Kiss, First Fight, First Time, Places, Arabia, Rome, Greece, Egypt…all of them?  
 **Beta:** [lilium-vitiate](http://lilium-vitiate.livejournal.com/%20) This is the unbeta'd version, when I get the beta'd version it will replace this one.  
 **Disclaimer:** The story herewith is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limit to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Written for Dedicated to Who has been my muse. This fic was largely inspired by the wondrous mangaka Dr. Ten ;D

 

A year had barely passed.

In the first week, Harry, was still torn between the elation of the end of the war, the end of the Death Eaters, the corrupt Ministry, the hunts, and a deep profound sense of loss. 

Harry didn't know who he was anymore. All that gave him his identity, his being of self was gone from his life, forever.

Dumbledore with all his many unanswered questions and nefarious means to the end and machinations was long gone. Snape, who turned out to be someone unlike what he could even imagine was as well.

Snape had been in many ways his arch nemesis, always plotting his destruction and suffering. He was always aiming to punish Harry for the least offence. Harry in his childish, Dursley-stunted mind never saw underneath the hard exterior of Severus Snape. Not until the very end did Harry see what Severus Snape truly was, but by then it was far too late.

For Harry the shock of his most ardent adversary, whom could cut Harry in ways the Dursleys could only dream about, being his most ardent, vigorous, constant, self-sacrificing guardian and protector, was too much for his bleeding Gryffindor heart to stand.

Snape, whom, he hated for years, stared into his eyes, like was everything to the man, died in his arms. His last final act of defiance secured the overture of the end of Voldemort's dark reign. They had won the war, solely, on Snape's spying abilities. Without that message being sent to him, Harry sincerely doubted he would have known what to do in order to win the war.

In the days and weeks following the end of the war, the fallout was considerably less worse than what they feared. No long could dark wizards and witches bare the stigma of muggle-born prejudice alone. This war opened in from of all of them the grim reality of the fear and distrust that lay in the foundations of the Wizarding world. For so long the majority of the population feared them, but did not voice their fears. When given a 'legitimate' excuse in which to have just cause to their fear and hate, they ran with it.

All over the Wizarding world a war had broken out. The question was now, who was going to heal the damage the war caused?

They couldn't just toss in seventy percent of the Wizarding world into Azkaban. Something had to be done in order to finally stop the violence; to stop the continued history of war and stability, but having no lasting peace. There needed to be a precedent established in which to make sure the truly bad people were punished and those who were coerced, Imperious'd, or held hostage to the demands and wants of other Purebloods, were not punished.

In some ways Harry was glad he was not a part of this reconstruction. All he ever wanted in life was a family, to be loved, and to be normal. The question of how to obtain that normality, for him, in his life, that was the difficult question.

He had thought that that might lie in with Ginny and the Weasley's, but that soon was proven wrong. All the ideas that Harry had about him and Ginny, being and having a family, was quickly tossed on a pit and blackened. 

Ginny held a long grunge against Harry for the map, the cloak, and not coming back to Hogwarts for her and for their little revolution. Harry couldn't handle the fights they constantly got into every day over everything that Harry had done or thought about or didn't think about during the war. 

In the end, Harry couldn't take the stress, her expectations, the Wizarding world's expectations, and the grief over of those who were lost in the war.

He was done with everything that everybody ever thought of him as. He was the Chosen One and he was Public Enemy Number One. He was sick and tired of the hate/love relationship/obsession that the Wizarding world had for him and he was most definitely tired of trying to live to everyone's expectations.

He wanted to be free; he wanted to finally be able to live _his_ life! 

Ever since he was a little boy hearing about the Dursely's trips around the world, Harry had wanted to travel. He wanted to see the world for himself. So he did. 

Harry Potter decided he was done with the Wizarding world and he pulled a runner. One day barely a month after the war was won, with the leaves just beginning to fall in autumn, Harry gathered his things, went to Gringots got bags of galleons transferred into muggle money, and left the Wizarding world. 

He was free to live his life and he was going to do it. In order to not have everyone run around in a frenzy thinking he was kidnapped, he left a note in Grimmauld Place on the kitchen table, where it could easily be found. He addressed it to Hermione and Ron and in it he stated that he needed a break, he was going to travel the world, and he would be back in a year.

Harry decided to travel the muggle way for the first part of his journey he figured it would make it harder for the wizards to try to track him down. He went and got his papers, a passport, and left for France that very day.

It was in the Paris, that he discovered a fundamental reason why he and Ginny would never work out, he loved to be buggered into the bed by a strong hard man. 

Harry was staying in the IVe arrondissement area of Paris at a hotel called Hotel Bastille de Launay; it was located close to the Place des Vosges and located in the very heart of Paris. It wasn't extravagant, which was good considering Harry always felt weird and guilty whenever he spent large sums of money and he did plan on living around the world for a year so he needed to spend frugality what money he did have.

Harry met Pierre when he incidentally bumped into a Wizarding area at the Bobigny/ Pablo Picasso bound platform at the Bastille metro station. Pierre, a muggle, had wondered up to Harry and asked why he was staring so intently at the left over foundation stones that was the remnants of the Place de la Bastille. Harry figuring out quickly that Pierre couldn't see the Parisian Wizarding metro train entrance quickly said a little line about how he was fascinated by medieval architecture and was wondering what the fortress had looked like.

Pierre introduced himself and said that for such a gorgeous young man he could take time out of his busy Saturday and introduce him to the wonders of Paris life and the fabulous medieval district of Le Marais. Le Marais is also known as the gay district of Paris, as Harry quickly found out as they went out for food and drinks. It was also known for its burgeoning Chinatown district as well.

Their first date was topped off with a night time visit to the Champ de Mars in the VIIe arrondissement where the Eiffel Tower was located. It was also the place in which Harry experienced his first kiss with another man. Decidedly exuberant with drunken happiness, Harry invited the man back to his hotel room and spent his night in Paris having his first sexual experience. 

Pierre was quite gentle with Harry, especially on that first night as he found out that Harry was untouched in the manner of sexual experience. For it being his time Harry was in a bit of pain at first but Pierre was a kind and very generous lover and took his time making sure that it was a pleasurable experience for the nervous, innocent, young man. 

As Harry grew to love sex he decided that he would like to experiment with things. Pierre, though, was against what Harry had in mind. Quite contrary to the young gay French man stereotype that Harry thought him as; Pierre was a traditionalist and a monogamist and firmly against having another person in his bed besides his partner. Their first fight became their last as they both decided that their sexual proclivities were radically different. 

Having had his dreams of a ménage trios dashed, Harry decided it was time to leave France and to continue on his autumn trip traveling around Europe. It was in Rome, Italy while visiting the Mausoleum of Hadrian otherwise known as the Castel Sant'Angelo that Harry met Alonzo. Having learned his lesson with Pierre Harry made his wants known. He didn't want a relationship, he wasn't going to stay long, and he wanted to experiment sexually.

Alonzo was only too happy to comply. It was with Alonzo that Harry learned that he liked bondage, being tied up, giving up power, and being a submissive. Harry was introduced to many sexual positions, not just the missionary, reverse missionary, and the sixty-nine, but also the doggy, cowboy, reverse cowboy, butterfly, stopperage, Viennese oyster, pounding on the spot, lotus position, lap dance, wall-sex using both the suspended congress and reverse suspended congress, the T-square, modified T-square, the pile driver was interesting but Harry figures he would only do it again if the person was a wizard or he had considerable amounts of cushions and support considering how dangerous it could be, and many others. Harry's personal favorite was the spoons, since it could be considered lazy in the morning while cuddling.

It was also with Alonzo that Harry learned more fun ways to incorporate safe sex into foreplay. The process of putting a French letter on another man by using his mouth was a personal favorite of his. The joy of dental dams and how to make a standard condom or saran wrap into one introduced him to rimming and fisting. 

Rome wasn't just about the sex though, Harry did continue his touristic tours of Rome and its hot spots and tourist areas. The day he left Rome and after he said goodbye to Alonzo, Harry even dropped by the Vatican and spent a few hours touring it and seeing St. Peter's square and the obelisk.

It was in Greece during the last vestiges of autumn that Harry finally got his wish of a ménage trios come true. It was a one night stand with an established tourist couple that Harry met in a gay bar in Athens. He spent the night being the bottom and submissive to their every wish and fantasy. His favorite memory was when he was tied up with one cock up his arse and another down his mouth. Harry didn't think he had ever come that fast and strong before in his life. After the night of fun was had Harry and the couple split, without even getting their names.

It was in Shinjuku ni-chōme in the winter of Tokyo, Japan that Harry fell in love. He was visiting Advocates since he heard it was a popular gay spot for foreign men when he met Shinji a male host who worked at an Okama bar under the pseudonym Akemi. They hit it off and that night Harry spent it with Shinji in his apartment. It was a whirlwind of a romance and within a week he was living at Shinji's apartment and working at Shinji's place as host as well. It was radically different then from anything Harry had ever done before but he grew to love the strange quirkiness of his new life and wearing female outfits and undergarments. It was strange to be working as a transvestite in a gay bar, but Harry was living his life how he wanted to and he was happy; in the end that was all that mattered.

Shinji helped introduce Harry to the joys of pain and pleasure in sex through sadomasochism. It was on the precipice of pleasure that Harry had first enjoyed a little pain. It started with little toys being added such as little bullet vibrators being inserted into his arse and having to walk around all day with it him, constantly, tortuously stimulated his prostate and keeping him on the edge of orgasm since a cock ring was preventing him from reaching that cusp of pleasure. 

Shinji knew he liked to be tied up so they would play with adding with a gag or even tying the bonds a little too tight so when Harry was in the midst of pleasure and pulling on the restraints it leave little bruises afterward. Special candles lit with fire would be used to sometimes to drip hot wax on his chest and back then having the pain smoothed out with ice being rubbed into his skin. 

One time Shinji inserted some Ben Wa balls into his anus and left them there for the night as tortured Harry for hours with nipple clamps, ice, candle wax, cock ring, vibrators, oral stimulation to his cock, spankings, biting, Shinji inserting Harry's cock into his arse, until finally Shinji decided that Harry had had enough torture and he removed the balls and proceeded to fuck Harry into the futon. It was one of the best nights of his life.

However, for all the good that their relationship was, some things could not be withstood. Shinji was an open guy and didn't like the fact that Harry kept quiet about a lot of his past. For him it felt like a betrayal of their love for Harry to keep secret about his life before he ended up in Japan. It wasn't just the fact that Harry wouldn't want to talk about it, it was also because when he did talk about his past, all he told was lies. Shinji worked as a host and could smooth talk the best of them, so he knew when Harry was lying. 

It was in the month of February when things finally blew out of portion. One morning Shinji confronted him about his lies. Harry was already cranky after a restless night filled with nightmares of the war; his emotions were going all over the place. Guilt for having found some happiness, grief for those lost during the war, and anger at the war and Wizarding world in general. It was not a good time to be confronted by his lover about his secrets and lies. Shinji having asked in a loud vocal manner who the hell was Sirius and why was Harry dreaming of him, caused a fight of epic proportions for the young couple. The next day Harry was gone. 

Harry was tired of lying to the people he associated with and his hair had grown out long. It had been nearly half a year since he left the Wizarding world and he was curious about what the magical side of the rest of the world would look like. Harry decided that for the rest of the trip around the world he would go the Wizarding way and made his way to the Japanese ministry and bought himself a portkey to China; He always did want to see the Great Wall of China.

Harry spent the last months of winter and the beginning of spring traveling by floo, portkey, or apparition throughout Asia into Arabia. He never formed any real lasting relationships with other men, broken-hearted as he was over how things had ended with Shinji. He spent many nights entering Wizarding bars of all natures and leaving with one or more wizards to have sex with. He even once or twice ended up in the bed of a vampire or werewolf. For Harry, he was rebounding from a broken heart and was determined to have fun and see the world.

Harry spent the majority of his spring and summer months in Egypt. The months he spent in Egypt traveling around the pyramids and ancient cities were equally the best and worst months of his vacation. Harry having got a taste for the dark side of things, decided to continue his adventurous sexual promiscuity into the darker edges of Wizarding sex. 

By the time Harry ended up in Egypt he was over his broken heart and had found himself involved in a dark Wizarding order. These wizards weren't for the whole pillaging and murdering of the Mudblood types so Harry wasn't really too concerned about his involvement in the group. They were basically harmless horny scholars who were labeled dark because of their interest in sex magic. They mainly were interested in sex magic and ancient Egyptian sex magic and it uses for enhancing spells and rituals. Harry typically ended up get pounded into the earth as one after another of members would rogger him good, the meetings also tended to end up in dog pile orgies a vast majority of the time. 

For the spring equinox they talked Harry into being the vessel for a summoned incubus. Harry could vaguely remember the ritual, since he was drugged into a hallucinogenic state by several potions, but from what he can recall it was pleasurable. He only possesses a few memories of the actually possession itself, he remembers that he was buggered by a lot by the members of the order and he could vaguely recall being the top a few times, he also thinks but he's not sure, that his gender switched once. Either that or he had a really weird dream about a being a female in an orgy. 

Afterwards he woke up in one of the order member's house or meeting place, he couldn't remember which, being thoroughly examined by a mediwizard who had cast all sorts of diagnostic spells in various languages, some he had never even heard of. He was pumped full of potions as he drained of nearly all of his energy, and was confined to bed rest for a solid week. A positive that Harry noticed from the ritual and possession was that he more sensitive sexually and was able to achieve more and longer orgasms than he was previously able to. He eyesight was healed as well, oddly enough, but Harry still worse his glasses only with clear lenses.

After having spent another month enjoying the pleasures of sexual magic, Harry decided it was time to head home. He packed his bags, bid farewell to the order, and bought a portkey back to London. Harry spent a few weeks getting his affairs in order, moving back to Grimmauld Place, checking up on his friends, and talking with Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagal on what to do with his life. 

His talks with the Minister and Headmistress mainly settled around his wanting to be an Auror and if he would have to go back to Hogwarts in order to take the NEWTS. It was a bit uncommon but not rare that wizards or witches would take the exams either early or late or just by self-study, so Harry could take his NEWTS without having to go back to Hogwarts or get 'special' treatment.

Harry, though, would have to spend a lot of time doing self-study. McGonagal was going to let Harry talk with the professors and get a curriculum list and course study plan of what he needed to do in order to prepare for the NEWTs and for life as an Auror. As it was the summer, McGonagal suggested that Harry owl the professors to get the requested materials. She estimated that if Harry put forth enough effort he would be able to takes his NEWT exam before the end of the year. A quick owl to his ex-professors and Hermione and he soon had a stringent curriculum and schedule.

It was one day that Harry was digging through the Black library looking for interesting spell books to read that he came upon a book that contained the potion to reveal a wizard or witch's animagus form. Quickly flashing back to Sirius and how he wondered how they achieved their animagus forms, Harry thought this was the book or one of the books that the Sirius and his father's friends used to become animagus. The potion worked by revealing to the person what their animagus form would be by temporarily transforming them into the animal for the same time length as the polyjuice potion. Harry being the inquisitive and reckless Gryffindor that he is known for quickly bought the ingredients and commenced to make the potion for his elusive animagus form.

Harry in rare studious form read the instructions and followed the instructions to a t. The results he compared visually to what the book said it should look like, a dark all encompassing malignant black. He checked to see if it had an odoriferous and if it smelled like the book said it should, like cherry licorice. Checking the comparisons off and looking at what the book said would be signs of an improperly made potion; Harry came to the conclusion that he had made the potion exactly as he was instructed to, and then proceeded to drink it.

What came next was a pain so great it could be compared to the Cruciatus Curse. His body felt as if it was being torn in half at first and then later it dampened off to where he could feel pain at the top of his head and his spine as he felt something pushing growing and pushing through the top of his scalp and his arse. His entire body felt as if it was being crushed and compressed as his body warred with itself, finally the pain became too great and Harry passed out.

When Harry awoke, it was to a shock and horror that he found himself facing a changed body, but not in the way he hoped. Instead of being an animal and being shown his animagus form, he was alternatively a shrunken human. His hands were that of his late pre-teen years just before he really started to grow, in all sorts of manner. Quickly noticing that it wasn't just his hands but his entire body that was small and young, Harry in a frenzied manner, quickly undressed and checked the most important feature of his body, his cock. Luckily he had a fully functional penis as he quickly assessed by his quick and frenzied hand off. 

He felt such elation as being able to masturbate and actually being able to ejaculate, that it took a few more moments to notice the _other_ additions to his body. On top of his head, above his human ears, Harry two furry triangular shaped and tipped objects. On his bottom was a nice and long thin black tail. Running bared arsed as fast as he could Harry went to bathroom mirror to check and see what he had done to himself. Sitting on top of his head, as _cute_ as they could be, were two black cat ears. 

Dismay filled Harry as he realized that instead of obtaining his animagus form he was transformed into some sort of cat-boi. Boy being the whole appropriate word considering that it seems he de-aged himself as well into a little young pre-teen no body hair, _anywhere_ young boy. If Shinji could see him now he would think himself that Harry had gone and inserted himself into some sort shota manga. How else could he explain the cat ears and young age?

Realizing the dire nature of the potion's goof up that Harry had just committed the feeling of an extreme need to bash his head into something hard filled him. He had in just one moment of idiocy just royally buggered his life to hell. If he wasn't The Harry Potter, he would just go off to St. Mungo's without a care in the world and proceed to undergo whatever treatments would get rid of the ears and tail and re-age him. 

But, noooo…. 

He had to be The Harry Potter, the boy-(most definitely the appropriate noun now)-who-lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and whatever else euphuisms that the Daily Prophet and numerous other Wizarding newspapers use to describe him, he could just waltz into St. Mungos looking like this, it would cause an international scandal and maybe even an inquiry from the Ministry since he wasn't too sure about the legality of the potion of the in the first place, after all he did get from the Black library.

His arse sunk to the hard floor of the bathroom as misery filled his chest. He was so screwed. He would bet all the money in his Gringots vault that he would need a Potions master or one near it to reverse what he did to himself and the only ones he knew of where dead or untrustworthy. "FUCK!" Harry screamed and then proceeded to curse up a storm both figuratively and literally.

Once he calmed down, a few moments - or hours - later, Harry shrunk his clothes, got dressed, put on a glamour, the strongest he could muster, and apparated to the Burrow where he hoped to god and Merlin that Hermione was. She wasn't, but Mrs. Weasley was and after a few hours eating some food and catching up she gave him the address that Hermione could be found at.

What later was an hour of hedging around the subject until he finally Hermione if she personally knew someone who was on the way to being a Potions Master or had already attained it and could be somewhat trust-worthy. Hermione, lovable, inquisitive, and nagging Hermione would let the information go until she knew the reason why he asking her for this information. Harry, told her like he had practicing for hours to tell her, it was for a project since as she knew he was trying to attain his NEWTs on his own without going back to Hogwarts. He was going for a Potions NEWTs since he wanted to be an Auror and he was wondering if she knew anyone who possibly tutor him or help him out while practiced his potions since as she knew he was pits at it.

Hermione relented and let go of a few names of people who she knew, while working at the Ministry, that were trustworthy and would be of the qualification to help Harry out. It was at this moment that Hermione let slip the news that his old school archrival after having dodged Azkaban, along with the rest of his family, was in the midst of a pursuit of a Potions Mastery. Harry felt at once this was the best and worst news he could possibly receive, but never let Hermione know his thoughts on this news other than a snide comment, "Well considering how much a teacher's pet he was to Snape, I'm not surprised."

Harry spent a week going over the pros and cons of contacting any of the people on the list that Hermione gave him. On one hand he knew he could trust Hermione's judgment that they would be trustworthy for him to be tutored by, but she didn't know the true reason for his desperate need for a Potions Master. He just didn't know if these people would have the skill necessary to reverse what he did to himself. Even if they did, he didn't know if he could trust them to keep quiet about his accident and vague legality of the potion. After all it was found in the Black library it couldn't be considered light or legal enough for the Ministry's eyes, and Harry really didn't need another public debacle about him being a dark wizard, which in this point of time may or may not true in the regards of sex magic.

On the eve of the week's end Harry made his decision, he had a life-debt owed by Malfoy, and if anyone could be kept quiet it would be a dark wizard who owes his life to someone. So on Sunday Harry apparated to the Malfoy manner and went up to the gates, he was granted admission oddly enough, so he continued his trek up to the door and knocked on it.

After a few minutes Draco Malfoy opened up the door and then quickly slammed it shut in front of Harry's face. "Malfoy open up the bloody door."

In a petulant voice Malfoy exclaimed, "I don't have to do anything you want Potter. This is my house, now leave!"

Sighing in the absurdity of the situation Harry replied, "You owe me a life debt and I'm here to collect it, so open the goddamn door!"

The door swung quickly open and Malfoy blocked the entrance with his body, "What do you mean you are here to collect it?"

Look up at Malfoy, Harry said, "Look, I don't want to talk about this here. Let's just say I want a favor and in return for you fulfilling said favor and keeping silent about it I will call us even. How about it?"

A pensive and thoughtful expression lit itself briefly upon his face before it was concealed under a blank mask. Opening his mouth to reply to Harry a buzzing sound reached their ears. Swearing softly Malfoy spoke, "Fine, let's continue this discussion in the lab. I have a potion to get to."

Malfoy opened the door further, stepped back, and let Harry cross into the house past the threshold. Afterwards, Malfoy closed the door and quickly walked further inwards into the house, with Harry closely dodging his steps. They walked further into the Manor house down towards the far back, Malfoy opened a door and down they went a flight of steps into a dungeon basement.

"What is it with your Slytherins and having your potions labs in the basement?" Harry asked Malfoy after being unable to keep his silence. 

Malfoy turned back to stare at Harry as if he was a two-headed dog meowing, "Well Potter if you had paid any attention in Potions, which assuming since you actually asked the damn question that you didn't, you would know that the cold air of a dungeon or cellar laboratory is best conductive to the potions fumes and preventing potions ingredients and their chemicals from becoming active and having inadvertent side effects or even causing explosions."

Harry looked a little ashamed at the admittance and uttered a little under his breath, "Yeah well, you try to learn anything about Potions with Snape breathing down your neck all the time and having to worry about Slytherins sabotaging your potions."

Harry was unsure if Malfoy heard him but he did think he heard a little snicker, then again it could be imagination thinking about how Malfoy would react.

When they finally reached Malfoys potions lab, Harry was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. He felt like a little kitten in the den of Snakes, here he was weakened and in the home of one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards in the Wizarding world, it didn't matter that Malfoy Sr. was gone, he hoped he was gone, he still felt like a lost little lamb about to eaten by the wolves.

Malfoy opened the door, walked in, and headed straight for one of the bubbling potions in the back of the room. Harry stood in the middle of room and started to nervously fidget, maybe he should just call the whole thing off and use one of Hermione's suggestions, after all, maybe he could just pay them to not reveal it or make them swear an oath or something. 

Just as Harry was making up his that that would be what he would do, Malfoy was done with his potion and walked back to where Harry was standing just inside the room. Leaning up against one of the work tables that the littered the side of the room, Malfoy took a pose cross his arms across his chest, and canted a look towards Harry. "So Potter, when are you going to drop your glamour and tell me what dire situation brought you to my mercy and help?"

Fear lightened it's way up and down his body like pain, sweat broke out on his palm and Harry kept his eyes on the floor. "You can see through it," Harry asked in a tiny bit of a fearful voice.

Malfoy snorted, "No, I can just tell that have a strong one on. So what is so bad that the Great Harry Potter, has to come to little ole me to fix it."

Harry was starting to get angry and blurted out, "Look Malfoy all I need is your skills as a Potions expert to fix a little potion mistake and your word and oath that you will keep secret about what the potion did to me."

Malfoy perked up and the joy was in his voice, "Oh? And what pray tell potions accident happened that you can't go to St. Mungos and have their experts reverse it?"

Harry muttered the answer underneath his breath, his face going red in embarrassment and anger, he knew coming here was going to be a mistake, but his fear was too great of what would happen if he went elsewhere, that he decided being at the mercy of this Malfoy was better option of the two. How fucked up was that? Him being put at the mercy of a Malfoy was the lesser of the two evils. Once more Harry cursed to hell and back about Snape being dead when he needed him most. If Snape was still alive, Harry knew he could trust him to fix this and keep quiet about it. He may have held over his head for years to come or even unto his death, but at least it would have been between the two of them and the rest of the world would never find out. "I'm not sure the potion was legal."

Glee lit upon Malfoy's voice as he took in Harry's great discomfort and muttered little answer. "Speak up, Potter, and quit mumbling I didn't hear what you said."

Anger brought strength to his words and Harry blurted out, "I'm not sure the bloody potion was legal and I can't have the fucking Wizarding world find out since I don't want another scandal or the Ministry to find out since I'm trying to become an Auror! There, you happy now you great little blond ponce?!"

Laughter being heard in his voice Malfoy replied, "I'm not happy at the unnecessary name-calling Scar Head. Illegal potion you say? My, how the mighty have fallen, Potter. What was Great and Mighty Light Leader doing messing about with an illegal potion and I assume testing it on yourself, since that would be the only reason why you don't want the Ministry involved. So what illegal potion did you dabble in and what are the side effects of such potion" 

Embarrassment coating his voice Harry spoke, "I didn't say it was illegal. I said it might be illegal. And I don't know the name of the potion, it was written in a different language than the actual recipie of the potion itself."

Nervous and jittery under the examining eye of Malfoy, Harry started to twiddle his thumbs, ears twitching, tail fluttering back and forth, Harry's feet fidgeted as well as he continued, "I found the potion in a book in the Black library. It was an animagus form revealing potion and I figured it must've been how Sirius and the others became animagus." 

Malfoy snorted and anger filled Harry and Harry stared straight at Malfoy as he finished his tirade, "Look I know I'm not the best potions maker in the world but I followed those instructions to a T! I checked, double checked, and even triple checked to make sure it was brewed exactly how the book said it would be and did not have a single flaw in it!" He voiced softened out as he spoke his last sentences, "I know I made it perfectly as it asked for. I don't know why it didn't work."

Harry with a pouting face looked at Malfoy as Malfoy took a step towards him. A tiny bit of fear lit inside Harry's chest as he looked at Malfoy starting to walk towards him. "What are you doing?" Harry's voiced squeaked out.

An evil grin was on Malfoy's face as he continued his slow walk to Harry's position, "As a potions expert, in order to reverse any unwanted side-effects due to careless idiots drinking imperfectly made potions, I need to see what these side-effects are in the first place.

Harry quickly placed a hand in front of him to stall Malfoy and started to back up until his back hit a worktable with several potions on it. "Stop right there, I will drop the glamour, just don't come any closer to me!" As if an afterthought Harry quickly added, "And don't laugh!"

Quickly saying a prayer, Harry let go of the glamour. Casting his eyes upward he looked at the amusement coloring Malfoy's face as he looked at his chibified form. All Malfoy asked him to do was to remove the glamour, he didn't mention anything about the robes that covered Harry from head to toe, hiding all of his _enhanced_ features.

Snorting Malfoy spoke, "So this is it? This is why you came to me, using up your life-debt advantage over me? You're only shrinked or de-aged Potter, that's nothing worth hiding." 

"Unless," Malfoy drawled out, looking like the cat that got the canary and the cream, "being de-aged wasn't the only side effect of the potion. You did mention that it was an animagus revealing potion, correct? So it is only logical to assume that other more, animalistic, side effects happened, correct?"

Blushing as if he was a virgin – which he most certainly wasn't anymore thank you very much – about to be deflowered, Harry lowered his head and reluctantly let go of the robe cloaking his form and hiding his features. After a long silent pause with no response, Harry up lifted his head to meet Malfoy's eyes.

Draco Malfoy half-stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment before he started gasping for breath, tears running down his face, as he gave in and fell down laughing. Harry stood there for a few moments, his hands clenching and clenching as he forced himself to stand still and to not go over there and throttle the little – relatively speaking – ponce. 

Anger and embarrassment coated his voice as he slowly enunciated his words, "I told you not to laugh. Now get up and help me fix this."

Malfoy gasped out his words one at a time before he finally dissolved into laughter once more, "I…can't…You're…wearing…a…skirt!"

Harry bit out his words, "It was the only thing I could wear that didn't hurt my tail. Now get up, shut up, and fix me!"

Still laughing Malfoy with a quite serious expression on his face asked, "Are you wearing knickers as well, Potter?"

The last of his restraint left him as he heard those words spoken by his hateful rival and chibi cat-boi-ifed Harry pounced on him in order to shut him up once and for all. Unfortunately for Harry, his smaller form was also quite lighter and all Malfoy needed to do was violent push him and Harry went flying a few feet crashing into the worktable behind him. As a consequence of such action cause the pink bubbling potion that was close to the edge above him to fall smack dab over his head, dousing him in it.

A fire lit through Harry's body as the potion seeped itself into his skin. His eyes dilated, shivers of pleasure lit up and down his body, and he was fully erect and as aroused as he had never been in his life. Every sight, sound, touch, taste, felt so much clearer and magnified it was as he was drunk. Feeling hot under his skin Harry started to undress. He was half-naked, covered only in his lacy knickers and garters with a camisole top – his time spent at the Okama bar changed him – and only feeling hotter. 

A scuttering sound captured his attention and Harry turned to see Malfoy slowly backing away from Harry. His hands raised in a blocking move, "Stay right where you are Potter. Don't move, don't come near me."

Harry looked up from his position on the floor against the work table and met Draco's eyes. His erection was tenting the lace and trying to peek through from the top, the head was leaking and wets spots were showing. His eyes glanced down from Malfoy's eyes to his mouth down to his robe covered crotch. His mouth salivated at the thought of that cock in his mouth, and he crawled slowly over to the retreating Malfoy's form as Malfoy ran out of room to back up and was braced against a worktable.

Malfoy's voice stuttered, "P…Potter…stay…stay… away, you don't want to do this." Even as he said the words, Harry could see the excitement, the attraction that Harry was having on him. His ears twitching his tail flipping back and forth in a lazy seduction, Harry continued his crawl to his trapped prey.

Upon reaching Malfoy, Harry sat down on one of Malfoy's legs and rubbed himself and forth on the thigh, stimulating his erection and drawing forth pants from both himself and his prey. Harry took his childish hands and grasped Malfoy's face, kissing him deeply and shoving his tongue down his throat. Malfoy tried to resist, taking his hands and pulling Harry's face away from his. Undaunted Harry brought his own hands to Malfoys and plucked them off his face and placed them at his hips. Harry then brought his mouth to Malfoy's throats and started to suck, lick, and nibble across his neck. His own hands started to unbutton, peel, and tear the robes that covered his victim's delicious body from his questing hands.

Harry quickly reached his goal and pulled apart the last shield of cloth that protected Malfoy from Harry's questing fingers. His hands touching the bare porcelain skin, Harry ran his finger nails across Malfoy's nipples eliciting a gasp of pleasure. As his hands moved down the chest, so too, did Harry's mouth move down from the love bitten throat. His hands caressed the side of Malfoy's ribs, eliciting another gasp and a half-laugh, before they slowly dipped down to his goal of the tented crotch.

Harry licked and nibbled every centimeter of Malfoys flesh as he made the slow transition from the neck down to the chest. Malfoy was gasping and pleaded as Harry made the slowly journey down the throat, across the clavicle, and down further to his nipples standing at attention. A loud gasp and whimper reached Harry's ears as he latched his mouth onto one of Malfoy's perky nipples. He played with it, flicking his tongue against the little nub, he scraped his teeth against it, nibbled on it for a little, and finally he bit into it. Malfoy arched his body and a high pitched screaming moan reached his ears. 

Harry's hands made their way to his destined goal. He pressed against the engorged flesh confined in the clothing. His roughly rubbed, prodded, and groped at the trapped penis. He pressed at the bottom of Malfoy's erection, grabbing harshly at the testicles, another cry erupted from Malfoy. Harry moved his fingers to the top of the trousers pulling at the buttons and undoing them one at a time. He slipped his hand in and quickly grasped hold of Malfoy's straining cock.

Malfoy's hands tightly clenched Harry's hips leaving tiny bruises as he thrusted his thigh against Harry's weeping erection poking against his lacy knickers. Harry grabbed hold tightly of Malfoy leaking cock and pulled it straight bringing it out of the enclosure of the clothing and into the frigid dungeon air of the potions lab. Draco gasped at the feeling as Harry rubbed his tiny hands up and down the long shaft. The leaking fluids provided enough lubrication that Harry's hands glided as he roughly stroked the heated flesh. 

Twisting his hands and rubbing Malfoy's cock head brought several more moans and gasps. In retaliation, Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry's tail and moved his thigh in a rough thrust against Harry's sensitive penis. Harry's response was loud as he arched his back with a piercing cry of pleasure. His cry of pleasure ripped him away from the nipple he was laving with his tongue and teeth. Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's cock and pulled roughly on it, twisting his body around until his hands tightly grasped Malfoys hips and the cock he was grasping a few moments before was deep down his throat.

Broken utterances of half-spoken words and groans of pleasure filled the air as Harry sucked Malfoy's cock. Malfoy was not one to take this lying down and rubbed his knee rhythmically into Harry's crotch. Harry moaned around the cock in his mouth caused Malfoy to utter a swear word. Malfoy then moved one of his hands to tightly grasp the tail and another to pull the lace away and tease Harry's opening. He rubbed his fingers lightly up and down Harry's spine, following it the winking pucker. Each subsequent pass of his fingers over the opening became rougher until Malfoy was only teasing the area by rubbing his finger in circles, around and around the orifice, never ceding to Harry's desperate thrusts to have it pushed into his body.

As Harry swallowed around the cock in his mouth Malfoy gave in and pushed one of his fingers into Harry's body. The vibrations from Harry's cry of ecstasy nearly made him come right there. Instead Malfoy grasped hold of his Malfoy pride and forced his body to calm down. Malfoy let go of Harry's tail and moved his hand up down to grasp hold of Harry's arse. Using both of his hands, Malfoy pulled on Harry's cheeks to enable the winking eye to be seen more clearly. This also enabled Malfoy to begin to push more fingers into Harry's clenching canal.

Harry was so engrossed and completely unaware of his surroundings, as he sucked deeply at Malfoy's cock, that it wasn't until he was forcefully pulled off of Malfoy that he noticed that someone else had walked into the room. Holding him by the back of his neck looking more enraged than the time that Harry swindled him out of Dobby was Lucius Malfoy. Dressed, as always, like an impeccable aristocratic lord, Lucius was exuded Pureblood malevolency at its highest. He looked more an enraged Death Eater than when Harry broke the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies.

With a face full of rage and his voice filled with dark promises Lucius turned from staring at the cat-like creature he was grasping by the neck to his only son, "Draco what in the name of Morgana's great tits is going on here? What the bloody hell is this and why where you in process of fornicating with it?"

Harry never heard Malfoy's – Draco's – reply as he was gazing intently at the enraged ex-Death Eater. Even with the knowledge that he was in more trouble and danger now than in all the other times in his life – baring the time he died at Lord Voldie's hands – Harry couldn't muster the ability to be afraid. He was more wholly focused on the power and magic that was embodying the dark wizard's form and the reaction it was having on his own. 

Lucius lifted his hand higher and brought Harry to his line of eyesight. The silver eyes that briefly landed on the area where his scar was, was enough to let Harry know that Lucius was aware of _whom_ the _what_ was, that was in the process of fornicating with his only son. Harry expected the ex-Death Eater to look even more enraged, instead he was graced with an intrigued and amused looking dark wizard who had an unholy grin upon his face. Harry gulped in reply, but whether it was from fear finally showing itself or anticipation at the seductive and dark promise in those silver eyes, Harry was unsure. 

Using one hand Lucius brought the quivering lust potion doused and highly aroused cat-boi-ified Harry to his chest. He wrapped one arm around his arse to support his weight; Harry in response wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist. Lucius free then ran itself lightly over Harry's spine and he leaned his head down to Harry's ear. As velvet sin was whispered to him, Lucius hand went down to his arse and thrusted Harry's body into his own. "It seems to me Mr. Potter that you have a little _problem_." He then grabbed hold of Harry's arse and gave it a rough squeeze. Harry mewed his response loudly; his body was already aflame brought on by the lust potion being doused over him and seeping into his skin. Having the sexual encounter with Draco and it being forcefully halted, Harry's libido was near the point of extreme sexual frustration and he was just about willing to do anything to relieve it. "Let us take care of that." 

An incredible amount of pressure was felt all over his body and Harry came to the conclusion that they were apparating somewhere else. A brief blackness over went his eyes and when he blinked them open he found himself in a stately bedroom fit for a Malfoy. An enormous canopy bed was the center piece of the room. All of the other furniture and decorations were complimentary to the bed itself. Dark green, black, and deep blood-red were the central colors of the bedroom theme. Dark black curtains closed off whatever natural sunlight might have graced the room. The lighting came from large medieval wall candles and several tall metal candle stands. Statues, paintings, sculptures, and engravings of snakes, dragons, and unclothed males along with various swords were placed around the room. It was in essence the classic medieval gothic motif that brought Harry visions of Dracula and dark wizardry, the seductive and spooky theme was enthralling. 

A little snake statue on the fireplace to the left of the bed captured Harry's attention and he was about to ask Lucius to let him down so he could go get a better look at it, when he glanced into Lucius' burning cold eyes, and realized that the snake would have to wait. A pat on rump gained his attention as he realized that he was staring, a bright little blush ran across his cheeks. "Blushing now Harry, are we? It's a little late for that don't you think?" 

A brighter and deeper red blush went across his skin and just as he was about to reply a pop resounded in the room as Draco popped in. Lucius turned his attention to his son, "I assume that the potions are all under a Statius spell and we will be able to proceed without any interruptions?"

Draco with a clear and strong voice replied the affirmative, "Yes father, as you have ordered." 

Lucius' hands squeezed Harry's arse, gaining a pleasant gasp, "Good." 

Abruptly with no warning Harry was spelled away from Lucius and was suspended in the air. Harry looked at Lucius as he tapped his wand against one of his gloved hands. "You Mr. Potter have been a thorn in my side for years. I do believe it is high time that someone has taught you a lesson." 

Being suspended in the air at the mercy of two ex-Death Eaters in the middle of a room in said ex-Death Eater's manor, does wonders to clear up any drug induced passiveness and have the cold drenches of fear grasp one's heart. Turning accusing eyes towards young Draco, Harry made known his displeasure at this new happenstance, "This is not part of the deal Malfoy! Call off your father, this is violating the terms of our agreement!"

Draco's face lit with a wicked grin and a haunty voice filled the air, proving, as if there was little doubt, that he was a true Malfoy, "No, Potter." 

"No?! What do you mean no?" 

"Firstly, we never got to the swearing part of the formal deal as you decided in your plebian little brain to jump me."

A feeling of dismay filled Harry as he continued, "Second, even if my agreement to your clauses were part of a binding agreement, your clauses were and I quote, 'to fix you and to keep quiet about your potions accident.'"

"B…b...but…" Harry tried to cut in but Draco continued undaunted, "Nowhere in those clauses of your agreement does it not imply that I cannot take advantage of your lust potion doused form. Remember, I did try to warn you, I told you to stay back."

Shame built in Harry as he realized vulnerable he let himself be. He knew he should have gone to someone else. "The lust potion is an invention of mine, or more along the lines, I took a known lust potion and increased the effects and duration of it." 

"In order to return you to your…" Malfoy let out a snort, "normal form you need all other potions to be out of your system. I can't fix your de-aged and cat-creature animagus potion accident form until after the lust potion you inadvertently doused yourself in and infected myself and my father with, is out of your system." 

Strangely enough, everything Draco said about the lust potion making it impossible to fix him made sense logically, but that didn't mean he had to like it. However, what Draco said next tossed any good will out the window, "All you need to do is sit back and let us take our revenge."

Harry voiced his outrage, "R…re…revenge?! What the hell did I do to you?!"

Draco replied, "What haven't you done Potter?"

"You can't bring up old school rival grudges. This is my life well my reputation we're talking about here and I will not stand…er…float about and not do something about it."

"Oh, really? And are you going to do that wandless and tied up?" 

"I'm not wandless."

"Your wand is downstairs in the potions lab where you left it when you decided to strip and jump my bones."

A blush lit up on Harry's face once more. "Yeah…well…I was under the lust potion's effect."

"Oh and does that mean that you are not under it now."

Snidely Harry replied. "No, it doesn't it. It's just that now the effects are able to be pushed to the side a bit since I'm find myself about to be…" Toss his hands up and unable to think of an adjective to properly convey what he thinks might happen Harry continued, "well whatever it is you guys are thinking of. And I will not have it."

"Oh you won't?"

"No I won't. I'm not tied up and…and… I'll think of something to get out of here. I always do as your ex-Master and your father can testify to."

"He wasn't my Master!"

"Oh that's what you say now. But when you were in Hogwarts you were always, 'better watch out potter the dark lord is going to get you.' 'you'll get yours potter.' 'the dark lord will kill you potter.' Oh and my personal favorite, 'my father will make you pay for this.' So what are you going to do to me now."

Draco lifted his wand about to lay fly a curse when he father spoke up and with one word ended their fight. "Draco."

Ashamed Draco lowered his wand to his side and turned his eyes to the ground. Seeing his old rival get his, Harry let a little "Hah."

Lucius was not so forgiving of the provocation and tossed a single stinging hex to Harry's penis. Conversely to how he thought Potter would react, preferably with a little girlish scream of pain, Harry let a pleasurable moan.

Quirking an eyebrow in interest, Lucius turned towards his son, "Is that an effect of the potion?"

A puzzled expression on his face, Draco replied, "No. The potion may make a person horny as hell, but it doesn't mess with the pleasure/pain receptors of the body."

Amused interest was plainly heard as Lucius turned to face Harry. "Oh, so that means our little cat-boy here is a masochist. What fun we shall have, won't we Draco."

"Indeed father."

"What shall I do first to you, Potter? Perhaps I will free you from the confines of your clothing"

With flick of his wrist Harry was laid bared to the Slytherins' eyes.

"There is a spell, Potter, that the Malfoys tend to use on their victims. Would you like to experience it?"

Harry didn't know if he would or if wouldn't like to the experience it. From the words itself Lucius made it seem as if the spell was a type of a torture device, but from the tone and the salacious-filled eyes, the implication was of a torture wholly different than from conventional means. Harry being lust potion doused was nearly willing to undergo anything as long as it led to pleasure. No matter what he said to Draco about not wanting to be a victim at the mercy of their revenge, he very much so wanted to be one if it led to him getting off.

As if he had read his mind Lucius' smirked at him, "I thought as much."

With complicated wand movements and completely non-verbal Lucius cast the spell and dark black water erupted from the wands tip and completely encased his body. It felt as it was living water that was gripping his body. The water split and spread until what felt like hands or tentacles, grasped and molested his body into a hyper aware and hyper aroused state.

His arms were grasped by the tentacles and brought over his head, as if he was hanging by a pair of shackles. His legs were lifted so his body was in such a position that his cock and arsehole were viewable for the Slytherins. He was unable to move any parts of his body to fight it. Two smaller little tentacles that were making their way up his chest met and blended into one bigger tentacle, this one tentacle then wrapped itself around his neck reared itself up as it was a snake and then slammed itself into mouth. 

His body was completely at their mercy and as several tentacles started to poke and prod at his opening, Harry didn't know if he should feel fear or elation. Another few of the water tentacles wrapped itself around his cock, rubbing themselves up and down and wrapped around his cock. It felt as if the tentacle spilt itself up, for Harry soon felt as if water-like hands were grasping his penis. 

Harry eyes drifted down to try to see what the tentacles at his arse were doing, but the one in the mouth prevented it. It needn't matter though for shortly enough, Harry's arse was impaled. What felt like a water penis pushed itself through Harry's opening and quickly started to thrust itself inside of him hitting his prostate all the while. 

Soon enough, however, Harry felt another tentacle-like penis poking and prodded at his entrance. Harry was unsure if these would blend into one large one, like the ones wrapped around his arms and hands had done. It was soon apparent to Harry that he was not about to be impaled by one tentacle whose width would be increased, but by two tentacles, he was about to be double penetrated.

Casting his eyes up towards where the Malfoys was supposed to be Harry was shocked and dumbfounded by what he saw. Instead of the two perfectly dressed Malfoy men intently watching his slow rape(?) by living water tentacles, he was faced with something completely different. 

The Malfoys were kissing each other, not a father-son friendly type of kiss either; this was a full mouth on mouth tongue down the throat passionate kiss. Harry, oddly enough, felt like an intruder watching this. Draco was nearly as tall as his father, taller even than Harry in his _big_ form, so Lucius barely had to bend down his head. Draco's hands were clenched on his father's arms; his fingers were tightly gripping his father's clothes. Lucius' hands in contrast were placed on the rump of his son's arse, tightly squeezing hands around it, and grinded their clothed crotches together. Harry was captivated by the sinful act; the ease with which they seemed to have fallen into this passionate embrace led Harry to believe this incestuous relationship was not a one-time off incident.

Lucius titled his head away from the kiss and Draco's mouth slid to his father's throat. Silver eyes stared at Harry as if he could see through to his soul underneath the fleshy exterior of his body. An amused smirk graced his lips, "Do you like what you see, Harry?" His sparkling eyes tilted downwards in the direction of Harry's molested cock and his impaled arse that was being thrust into by the penis shaped water tentacles. An amused snort was heard from Draco as he laid his head down of his father's chest, "I do believe father, that Potter enjoys this sight very much, don't you agree, Potter?"

Harry glared at Draco's remark, they all knew that Harry couldn't agree or disagree with the water penis tentacle currently blocking his mouth. Harry's mouth and arse was sore. They didn't stop the pleasure though, not with the delicious way that the water tentacle hands were molesting his cock and the way the water penises were hitting all of his delicious pleasure spots on his prostate. Harry was arching, moaning and groaning, and twisting and turning his body to thrust himself down harder on the penises. His leaking cock was trembling as his as he started about to ejaculate. 

Harry had been on edge for what like hours and he was finally about to achieve orgasm. The sight of the Malfoys groping at each other and their extremely incestuous kiss did not help matters. It didn't seem to matter, to Harry's mind that his naked and vulnerable body was being pounded into by some sort of animated water tentacle penis monster full on display in front of his hated archenemies; all that mattered was that he was finally going to be able to come.

Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten which sort of archenemies these Slytherins were and just as he was about to finally come, a whispered spell by the elder Malfoy put it on infinite hold. A tight wrap or ring encased around the base of Harry's penis and he knew that a cock ring had been put on him. The blasted thing was vibrating as well. 

Harry's scream of frustration and anger at the denial of his orgasm was blocked by the water tentacle penis in his mouth, not that it really mattered to either Malfoy, nor did Harry's glare of death. Lucius aristocratic drawl brought Harry back to focus, "We can't have you enjoying this too much, can we Harry?" 

'Drop dead you egotistical, incestuous, dark wizard, dark lord wannabe arsehole!' Harry screamed angrily in his mind. 

"Now now let's be of cordial words Mr. Potter," Lucius' laughing voice replied.

Harry hung there in the air, his arms held above his head, his legs forced up to the point that his knees where by his stomach, and both his mouth and arse were being pounded into by magic water tentacled penises, and a cock ring preventing him from achieving his much needed orgasm. Harry felt as if his day could not get any worse, then Lucius Malfoy proved how evil he truly was. He conjured a black mahogany wooded lounge chaise that had dark green snakes slithering around as its design motif it, and sat gracefully down upon like a king in his throne. With his wickedly sinful voice he ordered his son to undress for him.

Draco stood there not but a second before complying with his father's demands. Slowly as if he was a burlesque dancer, Draco Malfoy enticingly undid one piece of his clothing at a time. Harry was pissed, frustrated, and horny as hell and refused to sit…er…hang there in the air being molested and fucked by a water tentacled penis monster that Lucius Malfoy conjured, and watch as he sex with his son, even if it was going to be hot as hell. It was the principle of the matter! If he couldn't come, then he didn't want to watch anyone else be buggered into the ground and able to come. It just wasn't fair! 

Closing his eyes tightly and trying to find that Zen area in his mind, that Snape kept hinting about when trying to teach him Occlumency, which he finally learned and understood about after his travels in Asia, Harry tried to block out the sight, sounds, touches, and tastes of his surroundings. He was in essence trying to go into a deep meditation to relieve his self from the torture that Lucius was having him undergo.

If there is one thing that a Malfoy cannot stand, and it seems to be just as potent in the father as in the son, it is being ignored. Just as Harry was trying to even his breathing and leave his body self and enter into his mind self, he was rudely 'awakened' by Malfoy casting a spell or ordering the magic water penis tentacle monster to change his position. For one moment, he is seated upon the damn thing suspended in the air with his hands shackled above his head, the next his body is in an upside down v shape. His arse is thrust high in the air, his arms are pulled down behind his back and his hands are bound by his wrists on top of one another, his head is pushed down and he is being forced to face the Malfoys. 

His eyes were forced widely open by the painful intrusion of a third tentacle penis pushing itself into his entrance. Pain erupted from his arse throughout his body carried by the nerve center in his spine. His tail, which had been swishing back and forth in agitation were stiff still in the shock of the pain. His penis, in direct betrayal to his predicament, instead of shirking or deflating, stiffened even further. 

Harry blinked away the tears, that welled up in his eyes at the painful experience, and river'd down his cheeks to where they dripped off onto the floor, Harry's eyesight cleared up. Even though, he no longer needed his glasses to see, they stayed upon his face. The visage that greeted his eyes was of Draco sitting down on knees, naked as the day he was born, his hands pulling at his father's trousers undoing the buttons that encased his cock. Obviously, Lucius ordered his son to give him _service_.

One of Lucius hands was gripping Draco's hair and Draco suddenly thrust his head down onto his father's erection. Lucius' eyes, however were locked with Harry's tear-filled own, in his other hand was his wand and as he flicked it more tentacle hands sprouted and grasp tightly at his erect perky nipples. Another swish and one of the tentacle fingers on his penis became very thin. A tremor of trepidation went down Harry's back, his cat ears flicked, and his tail swished in agitation. On Lucius command, the thin magic water tentacle inserted itself into his penis' urethra.

The feeling of the magic water tentacle squirming inside his penis felt odd, weird, and strangely highly arousing. Slick sweat coated his skin and his body was quivering in sexual need. The sight of Draco Malfoy on his knees in front of his father sucking off his prick sent a delicious tingle straight to his penis. Lucius staring into his eyes as he being buggered six ways from Sunday was nearly as lascivious as staring into Lucius' eyes as his son was pleasuring him with his mouth and tongue.

Harry had no idea how long he had been hanging there suspended in that odd position, the only way he could judge the passing of time was by watching the sexual act taking place before his eyes. Lucius had grabbed hold of Draco's hair and pulled his body up onto his lap. He kissed son deeply as his hands tightly squeezed his son's arse. His hands slowly slipped to Draco's hips and thighs and Draco in response lifted himself up onto his knees arching his back and letting out a low moan as Lucius licked and nibbled at his son's throat and nipples.

Lucius moved his hands back up towards his son's arse and began to tease the entrance. He ran a finger up to the tailbone and back down to the perineum of the scrotum, he circled the sphincter a few times with his finger before finally sticking his middle and ring finger in and stroking his son's prostate. Draco moaned loudly and Harry's body tingled with goosebumps at the moan, he wished desperately that he could come. Draco's hands came up to his father's chest and he started to undo the buttons that covered Lucius' form. 

One of Lucius hands came up and cupped his son's head as Draco titled his head forward and kissed him deeply. In the midst of the kiss Draco yanked open Lucius' shirt and his father's chest was bared to his questing hands. Lucius moved the hand that was holding his son's neck and grabbed his wand from where he placed it earlier. With a swish and a flick he non-verbally banished his clothes off his body. Lucius Malfoy's strong lithe muscled body was bared to Harry's eyes.

Ending the kiss, Lucius pulled his hand from his son's anus and grabbed hold of his hips and within on movement sat his son down on engorged erection. Draco arched his back and let out a screech of pain. His father though was unconcerned with this as he stared into Harry's eyes as he rapidly thrust deeply into his son's body. His hands clenched tightly into his son's hip deeply enough to bruise; Lucius lifted Draco up and down as in short rabid thrusts. Draco's hands clenched around his father's neck, his body bowed backwards, as he was brutally pounded into. The fact that this was a scene of pleasure and not violence was made clear by Draco's cries for more and harder.

It was as if he gave it an unspoken order, which considering who Lucius Malfoy is it most likely was, and the rhythmic thrusting of the water tentacle penises into Harry's mouth and arse became in concert to the pounding of Lucius cock into his son's arse. Lucius' eyes the entire time he was pounding into his son's arse were locked with Harry's own. Harry was unsure what he wanted more, to watch Lucius fuck his son, to be in Draco's position, or to finally be able to come.

For Harry, it seemed as if time had frozen, it felt as if he was encased in a spell that slowed time down. It seemed as if the sexual torture would continue to go on forever and he would never be allowed to achieve the urgently needed orgasm that has repeatedly been thwarted by the Malfoys for unknown amount of time. His body was aflame with lust by the potion that has seeped into his body; his mind was half-going insane by the continuous need for release and continual denial of his need. 

Harry's frustration and agony in the midst of the pleasurable sexual torture, was not helped Lucius seductive gaze. Every time Lucius thrust into Draco and the magic water tentacle penises slammed into his body, it was Lucius who he was imaging that was pounding into his body. The smirk that graced Lucius' lips told Harry that he knew what Harry was thinking, what his body was feeling, what he wanted; and how Lucius would continue to deny Harry his wants and needs since Harry was his prisoner and at his complete mercy. 

Draco's cries of pleasure became higher and longer, his body trembling, his legs quivering as he drilled his arse on his father's cock. Unfairly, Harry realized that Draco was near the point of orgasm and from the looks on Lucius face, it looked _he_ would be able to come. 'Bastards,' Harry thought loudly in mind.

Draco Malfoy arched his back further and came with a piercing cry of, "Father!" 

When Draco came, Lucius stopped his thrusting; he moved his hands up from their tight grasp around his son's hips to Draco's upper back. He lovingly rubbed his son's back in a parental fashion as if he hadn't just debauched and fucked his own son to orgasm. After a few moments he lifted his son up off his still erect and leaking cock, stood up carrying his son, and then placed him softly down on the lounge chaise and left him after brushing his son's hair out of his face with his hand.

Harry was graced with the rare view of the bended behind of Lucius Malfoy and the sight of a caring and loving father, albeit very perverted relationship. For some reason Harry had the distinct impression that he was about to be killed. It was as if he was in some sort of horror movie; the victim being graced with a rare view of their torturer, proving how vulnerable they are right before their torturer kills them, for seeing the very side of them that shows how human they are. 

Lucius stood back up and Harry was graced with the lithe muscled physique of a naked aristocratic ex-Death Eater. It was as if his body literally oozed potent power, protection to his allies and loved ones – few though they are – and death to his enemies. Lucius Malfoy looked more dangerous standing there bared for the world – Harry – to see than clothed in his Death Eater garb that night in the Ministry. The lighter patches of his skin seemed more like badges of honor like a warrior than as marks of scars. Harry's fear reached another nouch as he watched this naked dark wizard stalk slowly toward his bound, suspended, and actively being molested and buggered form. Harry didn't even think to gaze at the revealed form or to even glance down towards Lucius engorged erection; his eyes were caught in Lucius' own like a deer in headlights. Harry's breath caught in his throat and tears fell down his cheeks in rivers as he choked on the caught air and started to gag around the tentacle penis in his mouth. 

The magic water tentacle penis extracted itself from his convulsing mouth. Lucius cupped his hand on Harry's jaw titling his face upwards. Lucius, in a patronizingly lovingly way, placed his hands on Harry's face, wiping off his tears and lightly brushing back the hair. Harry gasped in big deep breaths, so happy that he was able to breathe. He had thought there for a few moments that the ex-Death Eater would have let him choke to death. "Breathe... Breathe, Potter. There now, that's not so bad is it?"

Just as Harry was getting his breathing under control and getting used to Lucius caressing his face and petting his hair, Lucius showed his Death Eater colors once more. Harry's hair was tightly grasped and his head was pulled backwards. Lucius leaned his head down towards Harry's ear and whisper in his ear. "You are alive solely under the direction of _my_ will. The _horrors_ you have suffered are only the beginnings of true pain that I can offer you should I decide to destroy you."

As Harry gazed into those silver eyes he had the distinct feeling that Lucius had a commanding presence of dominance and aristocratic seduction that Voldemort himself must have envied. Harry felt like he was a condemned prisoner about to be given a conditioned release. Shivers danced up and down his body, both in attraction to the veiled promises of dark desire, and that of true fear of this dark wizarding Lord and the power of destruction he commanded at his whim.

Lucius hand let go of Harry's hair and tugged at one of Harry's cat ears, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Lucius' other hand slid down Harry's back and tugged at his tail enticing a gasp from Harry for which Lucius smothered with his tongue down Harry's throat. Lucius took command of the kiss like he took command of the situation; he seduced Harry into following his lead and then quickly smothered any other choice besides aqeccending to his demands.

If Harry didn't have a cock ring on he was sure he would have come just from the kiss that Lucius bestowed upon him. The pain and the squelching sound of the magic water tentacle penises leaving his arse didn't even distract him from the wondrous kiss. So entranced was Harry, that he barely felt it when the water tentacle monster moved his body into his previously shackled position with the only exceptions being that his hands were still behind his back and that there was magic water tentacle penises in his arse, instead there was Lucius Malfoy's fingers stuck up his abused arsehole.

Lucius' mouth left his abused lips and slowly traveled with nips and bits down of over his chin and jaw to throat. Harry's gasps and moans filled the air as he was finally able to voice his pleasure. Words were a bit beyond Harry at the moment. His eyes closed at the feeling of his body being molested and pleasured by Lucius Malfoy. The tentacled hands on his erection left vacating the spot for Lucius magnificent hand stroking and squeezing him just right. Harry was so close to the edge of his release that he could literally just taste it on the tip of his tongue. His need for completion of his orgasm was so great; it nearly eclipsed his other needs, such as breathing. 

Harry, blinded by the pleasure of his body from the vibrating cock ring to the warm hands and fingers that were encasing his cock and caressing his prostate, barely felt or noticed the way that Lucius was pushing his body backwards towards the massive bed. It wasn't until he felt the tentacle wraps around his arms release and his back was on the bed that he noticed that he had been moved at all. His hands didn't stay free for long; however, as Lucius quickly conjured dark a green almost black colored silk tie. He took the middle of the tied and bound Harry's thumbs together; he then wrapped the leather around the hands and in between the gap between the two wrists before tying it off in a bow as if Harry was a gift box.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco walking towards the bed. Fear rose in Harry's eyes as he took in the roguish evil grin upon Lucius face and Harry gulped. The idea of fighting back briefly brought itself forward in his mind, but was quickly tossed out by the logical and rational Slytherin side of himself rearing its ugly head. He was going to have to surrender himself in order to survive it. He conceded to that fact no matter what happened here today, tonight? There was just no way he could fight his way out of Malfoy Manor. Not with two able minded dark wizards with a penchant for sadistic torture with their hands quite handily in reach, his being somewhere else in the Manor, and it being their Manor and thus having full access to all the security features of the Manor in which to be able to imprison him for an indefinite amount of time. 

He remembered at that exact moment how he informed absolutely no one of his potion's accident nor to whom he was seeking help. 'Brilliant move there Potter. Just as brilliant as how you ended up in Malfoy Manor _last time_. Sometimes, I really hate my impulsivity.' 

While Draco was walking towards the bed carrying a try of some instrument; Harry was busy having a miniature soliloquy inside his mind of how absobloodylutely this was _such_ a brilliant move to try to blackmail a _Malfoy_ , any Malfoy, didn't matter if you had a life-debt on them in the first place, to fix an embarrassing maybe illegal potions accident! 

From Harry's position on his back on the bed, he could see Draco reaching the side of the bed and setting a metal tray of some sort on the bed before climbing up on the bed. Harry tried to get a better look at the tray, for a moment he could have sworn it was like it was a medical instrument tray in a dentist's office. His attention was quickly switch though when Lucius grabbed hold of cock and started to stroke it once more. Harry's tied hands rested on his stomach. Harry could feel the bed moving as weight was shifting with Draco crawling somewhere on the bed. Harry's eyes were closed though and he couldn't see where Draco was crawling, he couldn't care anyways, Lucius Malfoy was stroking his prick like it was a coveted object of power. 

The stress of being in a constant state of arousal from the lust potion and the magic water tentacle penis monster and being denied his orgasm through the goddamn cock ring was started to get to him. He was completely at their mercy and at this point in the game, he didn't care what he had to do in order to come, he just wanted it to be over.

The vibrations of Draco's movement's ceased around the right side of his head, opening his eyes Harry was graced with the visual of Draco Malfoy leaning over Harry from his side, his prick was standing at attention and facing Harry's mouth. Harry had the distinct feeling that something was about to happened. His fears/anticipatory feelings were proved correct when Lucius spoke, "Draco, his hands."

On his father's command, Draco grabbed Harry's bound hands, brought them over Harry's head, and held them down. Lucius propped Harry's legs up; the soles of his feet were lying on the bed, leaving direct access to his abused entrance.

Fear and excitement warred equally inside of Harry as he took in the devious grin on Lucius face. Harry couldn't see what was being inserted into his arse, but it felt like some sort of vibrating anal beads. Harry was really getting tired of all these vibrating toys, all they did was set his body's nerve ending on fire with pleasure and he was sure there was only so much he could take. Harry wondered how much longer this torture was going to last. 

The vibrating beads were pushed in and out of his body repeatedly for what seemed like a few hours. While the evil vibrating beads were going in and out, Lucius was still stroking his cock. Harry thinks Draco might have been doing something, but he had his eyes closed and was tossing his head and forth, so he was unsure. He was sure though, that when Lucius pulled the beads completely out and his eyes met the enflamed Lucius Malfoy's, Harry knew he was in for a world of trouble. These men in bed with him were Malfoys; they are the epitome of dangerous dark conniving Slytherins, and the grins they had on their faces meant bad things were headed his way.

Lucius bent down and picked something up from the tray. Harry's eyes fell onto the object and his heart plummeted. It was a needle; it was a very long needle as long as the span of his hand and he knew exactly where that needle was going. Shinji introduced him into a lot of things but there were some things that Harry would not try. He would not get any genital piercings and he would not watch any Tamakeri adult vids. .

Harry tried to his raise his hands from the position of them being held down above his head. Draco stopped him by applying more pressure, but Harry was not going to be deterred, he was going to do everything in his power to stop Lucius Malfoy from piercing his cock. Frustrated from not being able to move and somehow being blocked from his wandless accidental magic that usually shows up when he's pissed, Harry yelled out to the blonde idiot with the needle, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with that fucking needle?"

Lucius' eyes glittered and his smirk gained teeth. "Language, Mr. Potter. First of all, I will do whatever I like with it and second, it's not a needle."

Harry's anger and fear deflated in his confusion. "It's not?"

Amusement lit upon Lucius' face, "No, Harry, it's not a needle. What did you think I was going to do?"

Harry's face brightened in a light blush and he mumbled his answer. Laughter in his voice Lucius told Harry to repeat what he said. His blush spreading Harry did as commanded, "I said…I thought you were going to pierce my goods."

Bemused, Lucius replied, "Your goods, Harry?"

Blush deepening Harry answered, "My cock."

Lucius let out a little laugh, "Your cock? You thought I was going to pierce your cock. My, my, no wonder you were so adamant and feisty trying to stop me. " 

Harry wished for the earth to swallow him up, he felt like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and he didn't even do anything wrong. 

"No, Mr. Potter. I would not think to pierce this lovely," and with that Lucius Malfoy bent down and kissed the head of Harry Potter's cock, "cock." Lucius eye's went dark and cold, "Unless you were to anger me," and with that Lucius squeezed Harry's cock painfully hard.

Harry with tears, again, in his eyes, let out a painful cry and pleaded for Lucius to stop. 

Eyes glittering hard and cold Lucius let go of Harry's prick, "You are in my manor, under my control and mercy Mr. Potter, do not think to tell me what I can and cannot do to you." The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He knew he should not have come here. Lucius looked over to Draco and nodded his head. Harry was fearful, unsure what was about to happen and completely under the mercy of two Malfoys. 

Once more he wondered if he would make it out of this manor alive and then he felt soft touches in hair. Looking up Harry saw Draco petting him. Bewildered, Harry could only stare at the strange pensive and almost curious look on Draco's face as he scratched Harry's cat ears. For several seconds Harry laid frozen in his position as Draco scirtched his ears. The fear slowly stared to go away and his body relaxed. Harry titled his head to give more to Draco's wonderful fingers. 

A slow rumbling started in his chest and made itself known to all three of them. Harry was in an apathetic state of cat pleasure. His body may have had a lust potion thrumming itself through his veins and keeping him _happy_ and erect, but having his cat ears scratched sent him into a state of mind like that he was trying to reach when the penis tentacle monster was molesting him. Having his ears scratched, took his mind away from the here and now. 

Lucius, of course did not like this. Harry has said it before and he would say it again, if there is one thing that a Malfoy cannot stand, it is being ignored. "Draco, stop that. You can pet the cat later." 

The magnificent fingers stopped their wondrous scratching and Harry butted his head against Draco's fingers to try to get him to scratch him again. Harry didn't care that Draco would be defying his father if he continued to scratch Harry's ears; all he cared about was getting scratched. After a few more times of butting his head and nothing happening Harry turned to Lucius and hissed.

Lucius smirked that evil dangerous sadistic smirk of his and moved his hand to a slight angle so the light in the room could catch the metal of the 'not a needle' like object. It was as if ice cold water had been dumped over his head and Harry was back to his previous mind set. His full attention on that 'not a needle' like object and how close it was to his precious penis. Harry didn't care what Lucius said about it not being a needle, it long and thin and shaped like one, and Harry didn't trust the sadistic grin on Lucius Malfoy's face. "Ah, I have your attention again, Mr. Potter? Good." 

Harry's voice cracked, "What is that 'not a needle' object and why do you have it so close to my, "Harry's face blushed, "cock."

Eyes glittering, Lucius hold of Harry's penis with one hand and brought the hand with the metal object to his penis head and the urethra in particular. "This Mr. Potter is a Sound and the reason why I have it so close to cock is because of," Lucius then inserted the Sound into Harry's urethra, "this."

Harry let out a shocked short cry. It was an odd feeling to have a cold metal object inserted into your penis, even odder when said insertion, actually starts to feel pleasurable. 

Lucius pushed the sound in a ways and then brought it out and then slowly repeated the movements over and over again. "Now Mr. Potter, you are going to answer some questions of mine."

Harry was shocked and then shocked he was shocked, this was after all Lucius Malfoy. Why did he keep forgetting that important part? Harry asked, "Questions now? How do you expect me to be able to think long enough to answer your questions?"

The devilish smirk lit up Lucius' face, "That Mr. Potter is your problem not mine."

Lucius reached over and grabbed hold of another object from that awful evil tray. It was soon revealed that the object was a vibrator. Harry was really getting tired of those vibrating toys of the Malfoys. The vibrator was then summarily thrusted up his arse.

Harry glared death at Lucius. Oh yes, this was going to make answering the bloody questions that much easier. Harry didn't think he hated anyone more than Lucius Malfoy right at that moment.

A few more thrusts of the Sound got Harry's attention. He really hated that thing; he couldn't block anything out with that weird feeling of the object inside him and the way it sent tingles up spine. "Shall we begin?"

Harry glared, "What was the secret to the Dark Lord's power"

Harry groaned. He should have figured Lucius would want to know that. He should have known that Lucius Malfoy would not let a vulnerable Harry Potter out of his grasp without finding out everything that the Order kept secret about how and why Voldemort died.

Harry bit the tip of his tongue. He couldn't tell the Malfoys this information, Harry may not know what the Malfoys would do with such information, but Harry did have an idea. There was no way he was going to tell them anything.

Lucius thrust the Sound in and out of his penis. His attention gained Harry glared at Lucius. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, keeping quiet are you? I do hope you know Mr. Potter that Draco as a Potion's Apprentice to a Potions Master is perfectly capable of brewing Veritserum and I have a vial of it right here. Draco, though, advises against it, we don't know what effects it might have on your cat-like form especially due to the lust potion in your veins. So what will it be Mr. Potter, answer my questions like so, or we douse you with the truth serum. Either way I will get my answers."

Cursing under his breath at the unfairness of the situation, Harry took a deep breath and made his choice. "Horcuxes."

Smiling Lucius asked, "What was that Harry."

Glaring, Harry replied, "Horcruxes. That was the _secret_ of his power, Horcurxes."

Lucius swirled the Sound around a few times, evoking a few moans of pleasure, "How many?"

Harry moaned a few times before answering, "Six…or…se…ven."

Lucius thrust the Sound a few more times and stroked Harry's erection. "Which is it seven or eight?"

Harry gasped a breath before answering, "he made six intentionally seven total."

Lucius squeezed Harry's prick. "What were they?"

Harry glared, "Are you going to continue to thrust that thing into me or squeeze my prick, whenever I have a lull in answering you?"

Lucius smiled a shark's grin, "Of course, this is after all an interrogation and I will use any means to get my answers. If that means I have to do something to gain your attention once in a while, I will. Don't worry; I won't be so maudlin as to use the same techniques over and over. Now answer me, what were the Horcruxes."

With defiance in his every word Harry answered, "a ring, a locket, a book, a cup, a crown, Nagini, …and," he closed his eyes gaining the strength to answer, "me…"

A silence overcame the room so swiftly and stiffly the very air was still and Harry could literally feel their shock at his answer. When Lucius spoke next Harry see hear how stunned he was. Opening his eyes, Harry was greeted with the blank Malfoy mask. "How?"

Harry knew exactly what he was asking. He wasn't asking how Voldemort made them, from the depth of the Malfoy's entrenchment in the Dark Arts, Harry had a feeling that Draco knew about Horcruxes before Tom did, age wise. He was asking how did Harry Potter, the Chosen One, become a Horcrux for the Dark Lord. Closing his eyes, he answered. "My scar. The night he came to kill me, his soul was already so damaged by the Horcruxes he made that when the Killing Curse backfired it ripped out a part of his soul and inserted it into my scar. It was the reason why we were linked so closely, we in essence shared a soul."

Harry felt a hand on his cheeks and realized he was crying. Opening his eyes Harry noticed that Draco had wiping away his tears. "I had to die in order to kill him."

Leaning Draco leaned down and kissed him, surprising Harry more than anything so far. "So that night, when the Dark Lord touted that you were dead, you really died."

With a grim smile Harry replied, "Yeah, I really died. I was ordered, though not really ordered since it was the only way to kill him, to sacrifice my life and died Tom's wand. Otherwise as his Horcrux, as long as I lived he lived." Laughing morosely Harry quoted, "'Neither can live while the other survives.'"

While Draco looks a little a confused at last sentence but Lucius looks like he was enlightened, Harry realizes that he may have said too much and he wonders what will happen now. Lucius eye's gaze Harry's body as if he is in deep thought. His eyes meet Harry's and it looks like he came to a decision about something. Harry, though, was uncertain at what decision this was and was wondering how this was going to affect him. Just as he is about to voice his concerns, Lucius distracts him by playing with his penis once more. Stroking his cock long and strong and continuing to thrust the Sound into Harry's urethra, Harry's questions and wonderings were tossed to the back of his mind as he moaned his pleasure.

Harry vaguely felt vibrations on the bed as Draco crawled away. It wasn't until the Sound was plucked up out of his penis and the vibrator was extracted that Harry realized something was going on. Each strong stroke of Lucius hand overrode much of Harry's thought processes. When Lucius stopped the stroking, Harry opened his eyes and was faced with the sight of Draco down between his legs. Lucius nodded his head and Draco lifted up Harry's hips and plunged forward into his arse.

Pleasure and pain once more encased Harry's mind as his body tingled by the converging sensations. Harry's attention was fully focused on Draco fucking him into the bed sheets. The long hard thrusts, the quick shallow ones, and Harry's favorite the deep ones that hit his prostate over and over. Harry's eyes were closed and he arched his back to help Draco along. Harry tried to raise his tied arms from their position of being over his head but there was against them hold him down, still, to the bed. It didn't matter to Harry. All that mattered was the pleasure of a warm body fucking him raw.

The fact that Lucius was no longer touching him, the fact that he hadn't felt the cold tentacle monster since he was toss on the bed, escaped his overtaxed mind. None of this registered until Lucius came back to the bed. Harry opened his eyes and noticed that Lucius was carrying two vials of something and poured the white substances onto Harry's stomach. Harry was about to ask what Lucius was doing when he looking into calculating silver Slytherin eyes and decided maybe he would be better off not knowing what it was nor what he was about to do.

Lucius smirked waved his wand and all sound left Harry's ears. It felt as if he was encased in a bubble of silence. Lucius and his son were speaking; Harry could see their mouths moving. Harry felt the pressure building in the room and realized that they weren't speaking, but that they were casting a spell. Lucius use the substance on his stomach and wrote out some runes. Harry had the sixth sense that he was not going to like what was happened, but he couldn't move his hands to fight back, he couldn't speak, he couldn't hear and Draco just hit him with a powerful thrust to his prostate.

Harry's back arched, his head rolled backwards, he closed his eyes, and he flicked his tail up and down, dear gods he swore he just came but he knew he didn't since he still felt that pressure in his cock that told him he was still erect, let alone the vibrating cock ring that was blocking him from orgasm. Opening his eyes, Harry took in the sight of an extremely pleased Lucius Malfoy and a smirking Draco Malfoy. Harry's heart plummeted, something he probably really didn't want to happen happened, and the Malfoys were greatly pleased. Harry felt like a trapped rat, which was odd considering how with his ears, he should feel something cat related.

Draco stopped thrusting into his body and pulled himself out of Harry arse with a slick wet squelching sound. Lucius waved his wand and the substance on Harry's stomach vanished. Harry laid still, not that he much choice, while Draco backed up and crawled away towards the side of Harry's body. It was then that Harry realized that Lucius was taking his son's place. Harry felt a jolt of anticipation glide itself down his body. Proud, dangerous, dark, aristocratic, Lucius Malfoy was about to fuck him. Harry could only hope that this would lead to him finally being able to come.

Lucius down on his knees in front of Harry's propped open legs, he grabbed hold of Harry's hips and roughly dragged Harry closer to his body. With a roguish smirk on his face he lifted Harry and sat him down on his prick. Harry arched his back, a moan of pain and pleasure fell forth from his lips. Lucius hands tightly squeezed down on Harry's hips. Harry was sure that there would be bruises from the fingers digging into his skin.

Harry's arms were free from the spell holding them down and Harry swung them up to try to grab hold of Lucius. Draco though grabbed them before he had a chance to get near Lucius and tug his hands back above his head to the bed. Harry's lower body was fully supported Lucius and his shoulders were fully on the bed. Having the need to grab hold of something, anything, Harry latched his legs around Lucius torso and actively tried to meet each thrust of Lucius with one of his own.

Suddenly Draco let go of his hold on his arms and Harry took the chance to move to put his body into a seating position into Lucius' lap. Lucius made this easier on Harry as he grabbed hold of Harry's bound hands and pulled his body up and into lap. Harry took this opportunity to loop his bound arms over Lucius head and to kiss him. Lucius immediately took control of the kiss and moved his hands down and grab hold of Harry's hips. The tempo and force of the thrusts increased and the tingles of pleasure and pain ran up Harry's spine. Harry so close, so very close, to the very edge of his endurance. He desperately needed to come.

It was the touch of another hand on back that grabbed Harry's attention away from the kiss and the pleasure. As Harry broke the kiss with Lucius to turn his head to see what was going on, Lucius leant forward and nipped his lips, "Don't."

It was an order, not a suggestion, and the clear level tone of voice meant that this was not one to be denied. Harry, though he was as curious as a cat, probably why he animagus form is a cat, at least he thinks it's a cat, hard to tell when one is stuck in-between the forms; knew not to disobey the command. Even though, Harry really wanted to know what Draco was doing at his back, Harry didn't disobey. He didn't go back to kissing Lucius either; instead Harry laid his head on Lucius shoulder and closed his eyes to enjoy the touch better. It did rankle Harry's skin when Lucius whispered into his ear, "Good boy," as if he was sort of pet or servant following the orders of his master. 

The only reason why Harry followed the order was because his Slytherin side told him the only way he would be able to come and survive this situation was by playing nicely. His Slytherin side was also busy thinking up ways of getting his revenge, once he was let out of this Manor of lubricious depravity, and after he got his potions accident reverse. He was sure he could think up something good. After all, he was the heir to the Marauders' and he had tons of experience, through Dudley, Draco, and Snape on how to get his revenge in the least implicating way. 

Draco's lubricated hands questing at his entrance where Lucius' prick was, sent a shiver down his spine and Harry had a feeling that he knew now what the Malfoys had planned. Squeezing his eyes tightly and breathing deeply in and out, Harry tried to relax himself enough that he wouldn't get hurt when Draco did what he thought he was going to do. A few moments later, Lucius held Harry still as he felt Draco's hands pulled stretchingly at his arse and felt Draco's prick start to slowly force its way in. Patronizingly enough, Lucius rubbed Harry's back in a comforting manner and whispered encouragements in his ear. 

It felt like forever, the way that Draco was taking his sweet time forcing himself in. It wasn't like Harry had never had two cocks in him at the same time before; it's not like he a was virgin in any sense of the word, he had been around the sexual block a few times metaphorically speaking, and he had been involved in a dark order for a while. Besides, not but a while ago the magic water tentacle penis monster had three dick sized penis tentacles inside his arse. Harry though, kept quiet, biting his lip and breathing through the pain with each sharp stab of pain as Draco forced himself in. Once Draco was fully in, right beside his father, Lucius whispered into Harry's ear, "You belong to us now, Harry James Potter." 

Before Harry could ask what did he mean by that and why did he use his full name, Lucius and Draco in concert started to pound into his arse. Harry's back was warm lying against Draco's chest, he feel Draco's hands by his father's tightly gripping Harry's hips. Harry felt Lucius lean over and could hear them kiss as they continued to thrust inside of him. As quickly as they kissed, they parted, each of their mouths attached to one side of Harry's shoulder and bit down. As they bit down on Harry's shoulder, the vibrating cock ring, that was causing him innumerous amounts of frustration by preventing his orgasms, broke away and Harry finally was able to come.

The amount of pleasure and the immense pressure release by his orgasm caused Harry to black out for a bit. When he came to he was in the same position as when he blacked out, in between the two Malfoys with both of their cocks up his arse. They were breathing heavily and their bodies were a bit slumped so Harry figured that they both came as well. Harry's arms hung limply from around Lucius' neck and Harry belatedly realized that his hands were unbound as well.

Just as Harry was about to demand that they let him go, Lucius lifted him off of his and his son's prick. Draco eased away from where he was behind Harry and Harry was laid flatly down on the bed. Harry blinked and realized that he was finally free and made a move as if to get off the bed and hopefully run out of the damn Manor away from the damn Malfoys. Just as Harry was swearing and damning himself for ever getting involved with the Malfoys and swearing to never ever get involved with either or any Malfoy ever again, Lucius spoke. "Where do you think you are going Harry?"

Harry froze in fear, goosebumps running up and down his body, and slowly as if in a horror film and realizing that the monster is right behind you, Harry turned back around to face them. Gaining the Gryffindor courage and stupidity that he known for, Harry answered, "Away from you and anyone associated with any Malfoys."

Lucius laughed, actually laughed, at Harry's answer. Harry's face brightened in his rage. "I don't think so Potter. You see, I wasn't just saying a line in a moment of passion. You really do belong to us."

Harry's face whitened in fear at the blatant way Lucius spoke. Turning towards Draco, hoping to get a denial to what Lucius said, he was instead greeted with, "it's true, Potter. The ritual spell that we just completed ties you to us for the rest of your life."

With a devious smirk on his face, proving once more he was not just a Malfoy but Lucius' Malfoy's son, Draco petted Harry's face, "Did you ever think my father was just going to let you go once he got hold of you? Poor Harry, so ignorant of the ways of the world."

Harry's face reddened at the insult. 

Draco amused continued, "My father not just tied your life to ours, but all of your descendents to all of mine. Any Potter born of your line, from anyone, will be Concubines to the Malfoys."

All that Harry could muster was a broken word, "w…wh…what?"

Lucius leaned over and petted Harry's face, his hands heading towards Harry's ears. "Worry not Harry, as your Lord and Masters, Malfoys will be duty bound to protect the Potters." 

Still in shock all Harry could do was mumble the word, "w..wh…what?"

Laughing Draco scritched one of Harry's cat ears. "Father can't let you go. You're too valuable an asset to just be given free reign."

Harry's anger made itself known, "You can't just making people your fucking slaves."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, he cupped Harry's chin, and Harry's felt the hair on the back of his neck rise again as he spoke, "Would you have preferred death? That is still an option."

Closing his eyes Harry thought about his options. The Gryffindor part of him was screaming that it would prefer death to servitude, of any sort, let alone that of a Concubine to the Malfoys. The smarter more rational part of Harry, the Slytherin side of him thought about it. It rationalized that he could still get away, at a later time; it also brought forth the benefits of such an arrangement. The protection of his bloodline, of his children, by the darkest of the dark families, the Malfoys, others in his position would consider it a blessing.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the Malfoys, father and son staring at him. They, who could have anyone in the world, wanted him. Sure it was to make sure he didn't become a threat to them, but it was like Lucius said, death was the only other option and they chose seduction instead. It's not like in the year he's been away that he hasn't been involved with numerous dark wizards. Still something inside Harry rebelled against the idea of being tied to two ex-Death Eaters, two very powerful dark wizards, who probably had ambitions of running the world. They were more than likely going to use his close involvement with their family as a means to catapult themselves back into favorable view.

Concubine… That means that he's the mistress to the Malfoys, and Harry assumes only the natural born Malfoys since it seems that Lucius is much preferable of his own son's company than his wives'. Yet, Concubine means that Harry is included in this, it means they find him worthy and powerful enough to in essence join their family. It means everlasting protection, of himself and his bloodline, from anyone who means to harm him. It means family; Harry would finally belong to someone. Harry wondered if love was attached to that as well. All Harry had ever wanted was to be loved and protected.

Staring at the way they looked at him, Harry realized that there wasn't really a choice to be made. To be wanted and protected, it was a start. Not to mention the sex was bloody fantastic.

Meeting Lucius' eyes, Harry leaned over and sealed his life away with a kiss.

~ fin


End file.
